


Peacock Feathers and Roses

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where Gabriel can't shut up, AU where Gabriel doesn't know who Mayura is, Crack, F/M, Flirting, Gabe? Whipped, Gabeyura, Gabriel has the Butterfly but doesn't use it, Kwami's? Tired, Mayura? Smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: The famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste has a habit of speaking before he thinks. The trail of trial and frustration he leaves causes him to constantly cross path with Paris’s very own “evil” mistress, Mayura.
Relationships: Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Peacock Feathers and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Aw, I want Mayura to give Gabriel flowers."  
> My brain: "What if we made an unnecessary AU?"  
> Me: "Genious."

“You either have them delivered by my selected date, or you lose your position,” Gabriel stated. Nathalie heard some desperate pleas, but she had witnessed this type of conversation enough times not to care. 

“That is final!” Gabriel screamed into the phone, he huffed and shoved his phone into his pocket. The nerve of some people. “Nathalie, arrange a new importing line. I can’t deal with these low lives.”

“Understood sir,” Nathalie said. If Gabriel handled them in the way she had suggested, they wouldn’t be in this mess. His patience, or lack thereof, was comical. It had once again gotten them in an inconvenient spot.

“Thank you.”

“You might pay for that later Monsieur, you know Mayura will grasp at any powerful emotion she can. I hope you should stay inside.” Nathalie peered in her suit pocket and smirked at the sight of her miraculous.

“Don’t be ridiculous, all those times were coincidences.” Gabriel scoffed. 

“I’m going on my break.” Nathalie got up from her chair and stretched. She had something far more interesting to do.

”Bring me some coffee too, if you go out.”

”Yes, sir.”

* * *

Despite Nathalie's warning, Gabriel moved outside. He sat on the stone bench in the garden. ”Designers block, wouldn't recommend. Maybe I'll work better out here.” 

“Gabriel Agreste! You have pushed me around for the last time.” A man with a twisty mustache monster approached with his sentimonster. The ground rumbled with each step closer. 

”For the love of fashion.” Gabriel made eye contact with the creature and booked it inside.

“Now my creation, capture the _all-mighty_ Gabriel Agreste.” 

“You're fired!” Gabriel shouted as he ran through the halls of the mansion.

_I should have listened to Nathalie._

* * *

**Somewhere in New York**

“Do you hear me you imbecile!?” Audrey shouted.

“Yes, ma’am!” The waitress curled up was in a ball, quivering. 

“Now you’ re-!” Audrey looked up in the direction of Paris, her eyes winded.

The waitress looked up after the noticeable pause. “Ma’am?” 

“That’s my boy. I wish Charlotte were more like you.” Audrey said proudly.

* * *

An enraged designer and their sentimonster roamed the city. Capturing up demanding bosses and anyone who got in their way. Their first captured target was currently dangling off the Pont des Arts.

”It seems we will always meet again and again Monsieur Agreste.” Mayura caught his necktie as he was about to fall off a bridge. His arms and legs were wrapped tightly in fabric leaving no room for escape.

“Please do me a favor,” She pulled him closer, choking him slightly, and stared at him dead on. “stay out of my way if you don't want to get yourself hurt.” She lifted Gabriel into a bridal style carry to take him somewhere less dangerous.

”Put me down you blasted bird.” Gabriel said without any bite. Insulting someone fondly was his specialty. 

”What, I can't keep my prey?” 

”That's not the kind of bird you are.” Gabriel curled his face into the side of her neck. Being so close to her hair, he caught a whiff of raspberry he was familiar too. 

”Is that so? I’d be interested in learning more about myself from you. Since you do so enjoy bird watching, my papillon.”

“Just call me Gabriel already. It’s better than that insufferable nickname you keep addressing me with.” He snarked.

”If you say so, Gabriel.” Mayura finally landed them on a building standing a safe distance from the battle going on. She knew she should be helping but saving Gabriel again was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

”If I may?” Mayura hovered her hands in front of him, waiting for permission to touch his face. Gabriel nodded his head yes, he didn’t mind her being in close contact with his face at all.

Her thumps pushed up Gabriel’s crooked glasses. Her fingertips brushed the side of his face causing him to shiver. ”Your hands are cold.”

”And your face is warm.” Gabriel stared into Mayura's captivating eyes, he couldn't look away. The sense of familiarity mixed with the abnormal color drew him in. ”Are you just going to stare at me?”

”I would never take my eyes off you if I could.”

”Do you sincerely mean all those things?”

”What things?”

”The words you say, all the flirting.” Gabriel looked away in embarrassment. ”Or is this to get a rise out of me and destroy my pride?”

”Hm, yes your pride.” Mayura went to untie his constraints with the break of eye contact. When she looked back up, Gabriel was gazing at her.

Gabriel leaned down to her height. Mayura’s arms snapped to her side when he smirked at her. “Are you lying, my dear?”

Mayura made a strangled squawk while trying to think of actual words. “I- um- I must go.” Mayura shoved Gabriel so far to the side of the building he almost fell off. Flustering someone with enhanced strength is not a good idea. Making a hurried grab for his arm, she caught him in time.

“Until we meet again.” Mayura took his hand and kissed it. She needed some control here.

“ _If_ we meet again.” Gabriel corrected.

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” Mayura saw the defeat of her sentimonster and left without another word.

Ladybug and Chat Noir approached the building quickly. Gabriel stood there dumbfounded as he watched her go. “Why does she keep saving me?”

”Beats me, she does not go out of her way to save very many civilians. You have a habit of running in trouble with her.” Chat Noir had an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“The trials of being well known, I suppose.” Gabriel let his mind wander before he thought of something ‘brilliant’. ”I have an idea. If I purposely endanger myself and she comes running-”

“No. That is a horrible thing to do.” Chat Noir gawked at him. How could someone think- “I don't know if Mayura is rubbing off on you, or you on her.”

“The chances of her saving her are very high. My son tested the same theory with Ladybug, and it worked.” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest in defense.

“ _Lucky_ chance.” Chat Noir laughed. He smiled fondly at the reporters Ladybug was fending off. “You should get going Mr. Agreste, I’ll help you down unless you want to go down the stairs. Would that be good for you back?”

“I’m in my forties, I’m not going to blow over.” Gabriel stomped to the rooftops exit for the sake of his pride. “Children these days. Nathalie gives me enough salt baths for that.” He grumbled.

* * *

Mayura walked around town curiously, she needed something to apologize for almost dropping Gabriel straight on the ground. It must be inconvenient to keep getting attacked by giant creatures with harmful intent. 

A small flower shop caught Mayura’s eye, so she decided to pursue it. Stepping in the shop's entrance, she heard the jingle of the opening bell. 

“Welcome to friendly florist flowers! Where every order is made with- Mayura!” A middle-aged man wearing the employee uniform jumped.

“Hello…” Mayura looked down at their name tag, “Steven.”

“H-how do you know my name? Am I in trouble?” Steven was scrambling to connect the dots. Mayura pointed down to his name tag with a tired look.

“I’m not going to rob you. Do I look like a reverse Robinhood to you?” Mayura pulled out a plain unnoticeable wallet, one that could be easily disposed of.

“Where do you keep money in that outfit?” Steven now looked more confused than scared.

“I’m always prepared.” Mayura rolled her eyes. “Now, this is what I want to be constructed,” Giving her description in great detail as the florist responded with stiff nods.

* * *

“Miss Nathalie, is it a good idea to be attacking Mr. Gabriel so much?” Duusu poked her head out from Nathalie’s blazer. 

“Duusu, the only more problematic person is Audrey. I can’t avoid the problems he makes.” Nathalie whispered, hoping no one could hear her. She preferred not to be out but getting Gabriel his coffee was one of her only alibis.

“Do you like Mr. Gabriel? You have _got_ to like him.” She had seen many different kinds of flirting over the centuries, but humans still confused her.

“That is an excellent question.” Nathalie groaned. Gabriel was not supposed to flirt back, not that much. Any form of acknowledgment is a big deal regarding him.

“Did I make you sad again? I’m sorry.” Duusu nuzzled her neck to comfort her.

“Duusu, that tickles.” Nathalie stifled a laugh.

* * *

A beautiful bouquet sat on the desk in his office. It was an assortment of pink roses and white laced with synthetic peacock feathers and the small colorless ones Paris had come to know. A tiny ivory card with elegant handwriting stuck out. It read: 

_My sincerest apologies for the inconvenience of today, you need to stay out of trouble. Also, if you want to see me, just say so, Gabriel._

_I should turn this note into the police. It might help them figure out who Mayura is._

Gabriel slipped the card into his pocket. 

“That blasted bird.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, but his blush betrayed his tone. The thought of Mayura, _the_ Mayura, calling him by given name made him feel more incredible than he had in a long time. His thoughts interrupted by a couple of knocks at the door.

“Come in.”

”Mr. Agreste, I saw the news.” Nathalie walked in with a cup of Gabriel’s regular coffee order.

“I got kidnapped by a petty fabric seller.” Gabriel brushed off. Trying to hide it was virtually pointless, though could at least try. He tried to take his coffee from her hands, but she moved it away too fast.

“The one you screamed at?”

“Yes, the one I screamed at,” Gabriel admitted. He knew it was pointless.

“Mayura saved you. So you are not hurt in any way?” Nathalie stepped closer to him. Her eyes darted to the flowers, Gabriel saw, neither of them mentioned it. Explaining why you have a present with ligament amok’s was a discussion he wished to have.

“Why,” Gabriel hit with the familiar sent off raspberry, the same shampoo Nathalie always used, “yes.”

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Nathalie touched Gabriel’s shoulder delicately. “And since you are safe, you are going to need to talk to this new seller _without_ scaring them off.”

”I can't promise that.” Gabriel would have been more irritated with being told what to do, but with her hand caressing with so much care, he couldn't muster it.

”Having enraged monsters running after you is not good publicity, sir.”

“Whatever you say, Nathalie.”

* * *

Gabriel was smelling his flowers instead of working for once. He turned in early for the night, processing emotions requiring more energy than he currently had. ”These are pleasant. I guess these were worth getting attacked for.” 

“Master, I do not think as many people would come after you if you would stop yelling at them.” Nooroo pointed out. 

“Impossible.” Gabriel placed his flowers in an elegant white vase he had sitting around his room. Even admiring them on his bedside table, he still would have preferred synthetic. He would have been able to keep those forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If he doesn't hide your potential evidence from the police, dump him. That vase was Emilie's btw <3.


End file.
